Confesión
by HeydiHyuga
Summary: Advertencia este fic contiene Spoiler del manga 806-807 de One Piece. Los mugiwaras se reunen en la isla Zou. Sanji deja una nota, pero que tal que no solo sea una. Zoro es el unico que sabe de la existencia de estas. Los sentimientos de Sanji (?) Zoro tiene que tomar una decicion. Cual sera el resultado de todo esto. Descubranlo en confesion pero ¿que es lo que confesaran?
1. La nota

_Espero que les guste_

 _Spoiler manga 806-807, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad_

Después de tanto tiempo que los mugiwaras estuvieron separados, por fin Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin y Franky y el capitán de los piratas Heart Trafalgar Law llegaron a la isla Zou. Donde los primeros cinco se encontraron con Chopper y Nami.

-¡Luffy! – Decía la navegante del barco

-¡Si! ¡Es bueno verlos! – Decía Luffy

-¡Chicos! –Decían todos los demás

-¿Están bien Sanji, Brook y Momo?

En eso Nami se lanza a los brazos de Luffy

-Lo siento, Sanji-kun (llanto) se fue con el enemigo

\- ¡Que alivio! ¡Estoy contento de que estén bien!- aparece Brook repentinamente

-¡Brook!

-Muy bien… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Sanji-kun?

-¿Dicen que dejo una nota, no? El solo se las arreglará (Lo de la nota Nami lo dijo en lo que saludaron a Brook)

-mmm… No es como si lo hubieran capturado

-oigan esto es serio

-Primero necesitamos saber que paso Nami.

Después de la explicación que Nami le brindo a los chicos decidieron que lo que tenían que hacer era ir por el cocinero de abordo aunque primero tenían que resolver como.

Ya en la noche después de ese largo y agotador día todos se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones.

-Bueno es mejor que vayamos a descansar

-Nos vemos mañana- decían todos

En eso nuestro querido espadachín que estaba por entrar a su habitación es detenido por Nami.

-Disculpa Zoro quería entregarte algo

-¿Qué es?-Decía un confundido espadachín

-Lo que sucede es que Sanji-kun no solo dejo una nota, también dejo otra para ti

-¿Para mí?- pregunto Zoro y es que estaba sorprendido de que Sanji le dejara una nota a EL y es que si se la dejaba una de sus damas como él les decía no le sorprendería pero a él a la persona que más odiaba eso no era normal, a menos que sea para burlarse de él o decirle alguna grosería pero aun así dudaba que el cocinero hiciera algo así tendría mejores cosas que hacer como para que solo lo hiciera por eso, así que de cierta forma eso lo preocupo.

Tan concentrado estaba el espadachín en sus pensamientos que dejo ignorada a la navegante lo cual la hizo enojar y Zoro se terminó ganando un buen golpe que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo.

\- Y que es lo que quiere ese cocinero idiota de mi

\- No lo sé Zoro, dijo que solo lo vieras tú y no soy una chismosa como para abrirla y leerla

\- "No me lo creo"- fueron los pensamientos de Zoro – Entonces dámela voy a descubrir que está planeando ese estúpido cocinero.

Nami le entrega una carta que se encuentra doblada y se lee claramente el nombre de Zoro.

-Bueno ya que ya te entregue la nota me voy a descansar

-si claro

Nami se fue y Zoro entro a su habitación designada por los Mink para su descanso, se sentó en la cama y abrió despacio la nota ya que no sabía por qué pero no le daba buena impresión que el cocinero le haya dejado específicamente a él esa nota.

Y la nota decía así:

Para: El marimo mierdoso

De: Mr. Prince o mejor conocido como el cocinero del amor

"Lo primero que paso por la mente de Zoro en ese momento fue un gran "IDIOTA". Pero mejor siguió con la carta."

Bueno te preguntaras porque escribí esta "Nota" que en realidad es una carta y lo mejor de todo es que es justamente para ti. Si hasta yo me estoy preguntando por que justamente te elegí a ti entre todos nuestros nakamas.

"No sabe por qué pero a Zoro le dio una extraña sensación cuando leyó él te elegí."

Realmente te odio por eso y no sabes cuánto, pero antes que leas esta carta quiero que vayas a mi habitación por supuesto a la que nos dieron los Mink.

"En cuanto Zoro leyó esa parte fue directo a la habitación del cocinero que era una de las primeras del lugar y como él estaba en las ultimas y las puertas y el local completo donde estaba se movía mucho tuvo que darle como cuatro vueltas al lugar para dar con el cuarto del cocinero"

-"Por fin he llegado, maldito lugar que se mueve"- "En eso entro a la habitación y encontró todo muy ordenado, se sentó en la cama y siguió leyendo la carta"

Ahí podrás encontrar una caja que se encuentra debajo de la cama

"Y efectivamente cuando Zoro metió su mano estaba la caja aunque algo al fondo pero era fácil poder sacarla ya que no pesaba mucho, la caja tenía un muy bonito aspecto parecía un pequeño cofre color azul marino se podía comparar con los ojos del cocinero"

Dentro de esa caja encontraras otras cartas, quiero que las leas y dejes esta de último, no sigas leyendo más de esta y saca las otras todas tiene numeración, no digo que fecha por que mantenemos en alta mar y las escribo para desahogarme, así que léelas y luego terminas con esta.

Adiós kuso-marimo


	2. Primera Carta

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es de Oda-sensei yo simplemente utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias que nunca sucederan en el anime T.T jejeje._**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Narra Zoro_

Me encontraba algo confundido, para que quería el cocinero que yo leyera esas cartas que tenían que ver conmigo y si me odia porque me eligió a mí para entregarme estas cartas realmente no sabía que pensar, así que como me dijo el me dispuse a abrir la primera carta.

Y esta decía así

Ya no me encuentro en el Baratie es algo nuevo para mí ya no pelear con los chicos por mi comportamiento, ni hacer enfadar al viejo, realmente los extraño y quiero, pero apenas me uní a este pequeño llamado Luffy supe que mi vida iba a cambiar y es que no pasaron ni 30 minutos cuando ya estábamos buscando a su nakama Nami esa señorita es muy atractiva y que sea mi nakama me hace querer ayudarla más, parece que también en la tripulación se encuentra un narizón que se llama Usopp parece buen tipo por lo que me conto el capitán Usopp es el franco tirador de la tripulación y también el mentiroso jajaja en serio son únicos quien tiene un mentiroso en su tripulación y el espadachín me dijo que se llamaba Zoro ese tipo es increíble arriesgar su vida al luchar con ojos de alcon y no dudar ni un segundo y darle cara a la muerte realmente creo que respeto a ese sujeto, esta tripulación me agrada creo que me llevare muy bien con todos.

"Esperen un segundo el cocinero dice que me respeta jajaja eso es difícil de creer jajaja, bueno no es que yo no lo respete porque realmente aunque me cueste decirlo me parece admirable que siga sus ideales a tal punto que prefiera morir antes de golpear o lastimar a una mujer, aunque también sea eso mismo lo que me hace querer golpearlo cuando su obsesión por las mujeres sale a relucir y se porte como un baboso, creo que por eso mismo es que las mujeres no le hacen caso, bueno aunque a mí que me interesa si las mujeres le hacen caso o no, mejor sigo leyendo"

Hemos podido rescatar a Nami-swan de ese malnacido de Arlong, aunque Zoro pensó que mi querida Nami-swan nos había traicionado COMO SE ATREVE pero bueno se ha podido demostrar que eso no es así. Aunque me volvió a sorprender y es que ¡a quien no! si lucho con tremenda herida y todavía delicada porque era reciente, ese sujeto realmente no conoce lo que es el límite, pero lo importante es que todos estamos bien.

"Zoro descubrió que en la parta inferior de la carta en letra pequeña y por lo que noto agregado mucho después de lo que fue escrita la carta decía"

 **Y así comenzó todo**

-"Parece que hasta aquí llega la primera carta y yo sigo sin entender por qué tengo que leer esto, es decir yo también estuve ahí se lo que sucedió, para que necesita que yo rememore todo aquello, y por qué ese agregado al final, realmente no te entiendo ero-Cook en que estás pensando".

 _Narro yo_

Pero a pesar que Zoro tenía todas esas dudas y muchas más sabía que tenía que leer el resto de cartas presentía que allí encontraría la respuesta a todas sus dudas además con la primer carta se dio cuenta que con eso podría entender porque Sanji hacia todo eso y podría conocer los pensamientos del rubio sobre lo que vivieron todos juntos.

Pero como ya era de noche decidió que seguiría leyendo mañana por la noche, porque en la mañana se reuniría con sus nakamas para planear todo lo que harían de ahora en adelante o eso era lo que el creía.

Así que guardo las dos carta (la que acababa de leer y la que le había dado Nami) en la caja y se dispuso a ir a su habitación tardo unos 15min en llegar, guardo la caja en un lugar seguro ya que sentía que nadie aparte de él podía o tenía el derecho de leer el contenido de esas cartas, se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

 **Una aclaración no sé si ustedes lo harán pero yo siempre que tengo cartas o he escrito alguna o algo por el estilo cuando estoy aburrida o triste las leo y a veces les agrego algo y de allí que Sanji escriba en la parte inferior de las cartas. :D**


	3. Segunda Carta

_**Capítulo 3**_

Al día siguiente ya todos se encontraban levantados y reunidos excepto por el espadachín que utiliza la técnica del santoryu, por ese motivo se fueron sin el a explorar la isla.

Unas horas más tarde se podía apreciar a un muy cabreado espadachín ya que sus "querido nakamas" se fueron sin EL.

Pero como ya lo habían hecho una vez no le tomo tanta importancia y se fue el solo a explorar la isla. Pero como buen marimo que era se perdió, aunque él no se pierde las cosas se mueven de su lugar lo que provoco que tardara mucho en volver al lugar donde se estaban quedando todos y así perdió el almuerzo.

Como se encontraba muy enojado y no quería darle explicaciones a nadie acerca de porque llegaba tan tarde (si claro NADIE lo sabe ¬¬) se fue directo a su habitación. Al estar ahí se acordó de las cartas y se dispuso a leer la segunda carta no sin antes sentarse en la cama y acomodarse

La carta decía lo siguiente:

A pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribo que ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice, bueno actualizando todo ahora tenemos a una nueva pasajera en el going merry (Merry T.T) su nombre es Viví y la ayudaremos a llegar a su país Arabasta hemos pasado por una isla llamada Little Garden en el cual le pedí al estúpido del marimo que consiguiera comida y el muy idiota dijo que ya que yo no podía el iría por mí, claro que yo podía solo que me quería quedar con Nami-swaaan pero eso me hirió tanto el orgullo que lo rete para ver quién podría traer más carne es obvio que yo gane pero él no lo aceptaba, no sé ni porque sigo pensando en ese estúpido marimo.

-"Realmente le ofendió al cocinero que yo le dijera eso bueno eso yo ya lo sabía pero es que en esos momentos no quería verlo, no sé porque pero observarlo tontear así con Nami no me gustaba, siempre me dije que era porque no me gustaba la gente lame botas, si si él siempre dice que es caballerosidad pero es que se pasa y lo peor es que las mujeres lo tratan horrible y el no hace ni dice nada, pero mira que alguno de nosotros le diga algo explota y en ese momento lo termine de comprobar a veces creo que el paga todo lo que le hace Nami con nosotros, pero a mí no me interesa eso yo solo leo esto por respuestas nada más"

También tenemos a otro nakama su nombre es Tonny Tonny Chopper él es el medico del barco lo conocimos en una isla llamada Drum nos tocó desembarcar allí ya que mi querida Nami-san enfermo y necesitábamos un doctor, al menos Nami-san se curó y ahora tenemos a Chopper para que no vuelva a pasar algo así.

-"Como olvidar ese momento el renito es alguien adorable a decir verdad jejeje, si sé que soy algo estricto con el pero realmente lo soy con todos y es que no quiero que a ninguno les pase algo quiero que afronten sus miedos y las consecuencias de sus actos, que luchen por lo que quieren y quiero lo mejor para todos porque son mis nakamas aunque nunca diré nada de esto en voz alta pero hasta quiero la felicidad del maldito cocinero"

 **En ese momento realmente odie que me consideraras débil yo solo quise acercarme a ti para que fuéramos buenos nakamas, pero no fue así.**

-"Eso me dejo sorprendido y es que nunca pensé que Sanji se fuera a sentir realmente mal y yo nunca he pensado que él es débil"

En ese momento Zoro se dio cuenta que como en la carta anterior también lo último que se encontraba escrito fue añadido tiempo después.

Iba a continuar con la siguiente carta pero escucho el grito de Luffy celebrando que ya podía comer la cena y se acordó que él no había comido nada en todo el día. Así que se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraban todos sus nakamas y los piratas Corazón, se sentó en un rincón para poder disfrutar de la comida.

-guau Zoro hasta que por fin te vemos ¿dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Usopp

-Explorando- Por algún extraño motivo no le quería contar a ninguno de los chicos acerca de las cartas, sabía que no contenían nada extraño pero sentía que no tenía que compartir aquella información.

Todos continuaron comiendo y charlando pero Zoro sentía que algo le faltaba, que la cena a pesar que todos se comportaban igual de alegres era aburrida y es que claro a esta hora de la comida el cocinero ya habría dicho alguno de sus insultos y el hubiera contestado y tendrían sus típicas peleas, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y siguió con lo suyo.

-Hey Zoro

-mmm

-Acerca de la nota que te dejo Sanji-kun de que trataba

-Cual nota Nami -Pregunto un confundido capitán

-Ahh es que Sanji-kun me dijo que le entregara una nota a Zoro pero no sé de qué trataba y quería saber si había dejado información sobre su paradero

-Zoro-kun cuál era el contenido de la nota

Zoro en ese momento palideció y es que no espero esa pregunta y menos que Nami lo preguntara enfrente de todos pero rápidamente cobro la compostura

-Nada ese estúpido cocinero solo la dejo para molestarme

Parecía que todos le creyeron

-mmm bueno seguimos sin saber dónde podremos encontrar a Sanji-kun

Al terminar la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y el último en salir fue Zoro, pero se encontró que no era el único que todavía no se encontraba en su habitación ya que afuera del comedor se encontraba Nico Robín

-Zoro

-Sé que lo que nos dijiste no fue la verdad

-tks cree lo que quieras

-pero tampoco te pediré que me cuentes lo que escribió

-¿Entonces?

Sin decir más Robín se fue, no sabe porque pero sintió que esa mujer sabia muchas cosas más de las que él estaba enterado. No pregunto no la detuvo sin más se fue directo a su habitación a seguir con las dichosas cartas.

 **Y hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Tercera Carta

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a66bbee6a07b112a2aebe8446ea13c1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Capitulo 4/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6624f60bdc8960e80358922e37e273c3"Esto realmente lo estaba cansando en vez de contestar las dudas que tenía al principio sentía que cada vez estaba más confundido si era posible y que de que servía leer esas cartas, para que necesitaba saber esas cosas él no le hallaba sentido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eab8a045697841f4afb255b23df895db"Pero sentía que no tenía más alternativa que seguir leyendo y la siguiente carta contenía lo siguiente:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669feae48fb1ba931d2223516ed91335"Me reporto para actualizar información y desahogarme, jajaja siempre quise escribir algo así jajaja sé que es tonto hacer esto y más que todo debo parecer una chica con su diario pero quien dice que un hombre no pueda escribir todo lo que siente en una hoja de papel para desahogarse, bueno bueno a lo que vengo, tuvimos que despedirnos de Vivi ella tenía que quedarse en su reino y no la culpo ese es su deber aunque a todos nos duele la separación sabemos que con ella gobernando Arabasta junto a su padre este será un país próspero. Con los chicos todo sigue igual siempre hacen lo mismo Luffy intentando robar comida o pescando o jugando con Chopper y Usopp, Chopper creando sus medicinas, jugando o pescando y Usopp creando no sé qué cosa, jugando o pescando, Nami-san sigue igual de hermosa, dirigiendo el barco, bueno todo lo que ella hace es maravilloso y como olvidarme de nuestra nueva nakama mi morenaza Robín-chan que a ella le gusta leer creo que es lo único que hace jejeje aunque al principio nadie creyó en ella excepto yo porque yo nunca dudo de una dama/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f05bd2d554643d0af6a0739b58d88d0c"-"Idiota eso algún día te matara"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ff5be58916c298394efbfe8a1490774"Si lo sé todos me dicen que tengo que desconfiar también de las damas pero es que no puedo, ellas son perfectas, no como cierto marimo idiota que conozco ahora no solo nos insultamos y competimos, si no que también peleamos a 'puños' bueno en nuestro caso a patadas y espadazos, aunque hay algo raro en mí, con el hago una excepción es al único hombre que le permito que se acerque tanto a mí, sé que casi no se me nota pero después de que aquel tipo del restaurante en el que trabajaba antes del baratie intentara propasarse conmigo no me gusta que los hombres se acerquen tanto a mí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ad76d1c89eeeb1d4875858504ff3ad""Eso dejo muy sorprendido a Roronoa ya que nunca pensó que algo así le pudiera haber pasado a su compañero si notaba que cada vez que Luffy intentaba pegársele para pedir comida él lo alejaba de una patada y luego decía algo como 'si no eres una señorita mejor ni te me acerques' pero todos siempre lo tomaron por el lado de que como Sanji es un mujeriego y un pervertido a él solo le gustaba que las chicas le tocaran pero ahora entendía un poco mejor a su Nakama."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa5f92f8888e86a58c99aa066d95513"Pero con él es distinto su cercanía no me molesta es raro supongo que es porque no es una cercanía voluntaria en si solo es una pelea, si solo una pelea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63efa050e2bcaf10b7ddde21bccdb19e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sigue engañándote así, puede que un día te convenzas/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f84e238cdf8b02e153e42f40a56fc9"-"guau no pensé que Sanji pensara eso y más que no le molestara mi cercanía, si cada vez que me acerco se aleja y además que significa eso del final como que engañarse, cada vez entiendo menos estoy confundido, no sé qué pensar y menos sé que piensa el cocinero, basta por hoy esto me está cansando estoy tan perdido, si el cocinero me escuchara en estos momentos se reiría y diría algo como 'que estúpido que eres marimo hasta en los pensamientos te pierdes', estúpido cocinero ahora que hago pensando yo en ti, bueno es hora de dormir estar leyendo esto me cansa"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8f5c53d482d2cd5743fee77f196a2d1"Aunque en esta ocasión a Zoro le costó un poco másconciliar el sueño, luego de un rato en el cual su mente y cuerpo no aguantaronel cansancio cayó en los brazos de Morfeo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="195ae98c3f2de5aaa7ba9a6cfeb38717"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Se que es corto no me maten jijiji/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4530fd199c07efda3397bffba753675"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hasta el proximo (es decir hasta mañana)/span/p 


	5. Cuarta Carta

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b782017da350f39dbfeb316fdad3447c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Capítulo 5/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd6554267952490cf923730adc9bc841"Al despertarse Zoro quiso tomar una ducha para seguir leyendo hoy no tenía animo de ir con sus nakamas, ya que no importaba si iba o no de todas maneras el no opinaría en nada, ya ellos después le contarían en que habían quedado en estos momentos el quería terminar de leer cuanto antes esas jodidas cartas que lo tenían tan distraído y necesitaba descubrir que es lo que el cocinero quería que el descubriera porque está claro que ese era el propósito que tenía Sanji, lo supo desde que leyó la nota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f573c66f9aad2f701a3fd0316b6609e2"Así que después de bañarse e ir por algo rápido de comer, regreso a su habitación y como ya era rutina para él desde que comenzó a leer las cartas se acomodó en su cama y comenzó a leer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6e8a99e39abb6dc31a497c5ec73d3a"Hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente por eso han pasado meses desde que no escribo, hemos pasado por mucho en lo cual lo mas importante destaca que Merry ya no nos acompaña tenemos a tres nuevos nakamas que son Franky el carpintero, Brook el músico y el Thousand Sunny nuestro nuevo querido barco y por supuesto que salvamos a mi querida Robin-chan de esos desgraciados de la marina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09478cf7e7ed1200addca6de24b90a12"Aunque hay algo que me sigue atormentando y es que él iba a sacrificar su vida por Luffy, porque no me dejo a mí, porque el, en este momento él está recuperándose pensé que moriría, no sé porque pero cuando lo escuche decir que le daría su cabeza a ese tal Kuma me aterre no pensé en nada y solo ofrecí mi vida a cambio de la suya 'claro que lo hice solo porque somos nakamas que peleemos no significa que no lo considere como tal, no es por nada especial solo es el marimo, si solo es el y además ese estúpido marimo tiene un sueño que cumplir y no es que desprecie el mío simplemente que sé que el suyo es más factible' pero el muy maldito no me lo permitió y me golpeo para que me desmayara y cuando pude recuperar la conciencia no sabía que hacer al principio me alegre que mi capitán estuviera bien pero en cuanto vi sus espadas tiradas otra vez me descontrole salí en su búsqueda y cuando lo encontré me alivie pero ese desgraciado quiere matarme de un susto a su alrededor había sangre MUCHA SANGRE y no había que ser un genio para saber de dónde provenía toda esa sangre y cuando le pregunte que qué había pasado me dice solo un NADA aquí no a pasado nada y se desmaya al menos pude agarrarlo pero como se le ocurre decir que no pasó nada y luego desmayarse eso lo contradice completamente lo cargue para que Chopper lo curara 'si he dicho que lo cargue es imposible que yo lo haya hecho con lo que me provoca acercarme a un hombre pero YO lo cargue a EL y no sentí nada bueno además de una angustia horrible pero claro es mi nakama como no me voy a preocupar' eh estado cuidando de él todo este tiempo y gracias a dos de los nakamas de esa mujer (Lola) me entere de lo que sucedió después de perder la conciencia, no sé porque pero me sentí muy triste ¿tanto debe de querer a Luffy como para arriesga su vida por él?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe762744f96a3468985a312a8ebf3f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Date cuenta/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eab60f980b47572ec45d40a17554392""Esperen un segundo que fue eso a que se refiere con date cuenta es para él o para mí porque si es para mí yo no me doy cuenta de nada y por lo que leí no solo Brook sabía lo que sucedió en Thriller Bark y que es eso de que tanto quiero a Luffy por supuesto que lo quiero es mi nakama,lo quiero como quiero al resto si lo protegí con mi vida fue porque Luffy es nuestro guía, nuestro capitán una tripulación no es nada sin su capitán así que lo hice por todos si yo no los podía proteger no sería merecedor del título demejor espadachín del mundo, así que porque te sentiste triste y porque yo no supe que el que cuido de mi fuiste tú, esto es confuso ahora siento que me perdígran parte de la historia y el único que la sabe al completo eres tú"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407787172c46d8ce46d45e381eae2cdc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado. /span(◕‿-)/p 


	6. Quinta Carta

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCapitulo 6/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0f3180d01f5ecb717e6683d3205d5cf"Zoro guardo la carta que acababa de leer y se dispuso a continuar con la otra no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo quería terminar de leerlas todas para poder por fin comprender al cocinero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f1cd8f7b275a204e40aafd720aff806"Y sin saber que la carta numero 5 era la más confusa de todas y esta decía así:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbe4e4c052dbbf55e065f3c6a65e957"¿Por qué pienso tanto en ti? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Piensas en mí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b03df934805af75fe51885741ec2726"-"Pero que rayos es esto, a quien te refieres cocinero"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca549c7afaced5b63cafcdfdf81a5b4b"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9cb562836d82696887cf22da36d692"No quiero ser como ellos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8156e177cf4d02c131767b2be2672d5a"-"Esto es confuso"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ba922ffbbb362c44fe31310e29f6b46"Lo hago por mis nakamas, lo hago por ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b4fed73038aa9673ea29a1972d74a4e"Se fuerte, aguanta, no te rindas. (Lo escribe para sí mismo)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c700e5970476d0d639c777054a2a52ce"-"Esto es extraño a que se refiere no entiendo nada que te sucedió"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffad875488433d15dec9312d0be53178"Por favor quiero verlos, los extraño, te extraño/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b3a32d3b575e399e19c48f6540f4f4"-"Los dos años, esta carta es de los dos años en los que estuvimos separados él nos contó que vivió en un infierno pero siempre pensé que dramatizaba pero estas palabras están escritas con tanta desesperación y todas son líneas no tienen secuencia pero quiero saber a quién es que extrañas"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d34595ad36d9d1bd84195d04f599617d"Por favor quiero verte, rescátame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62a387b8dab3acee19dd5e835a21bc36"No, no vengas no quiero ser como ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f399d5988abefbaf33c570fcf276a05"No pensare en ti nunca más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acb1ad021fbd156284f643196ffe202"Ya te olvide, ya no me interesas, estas en el pasado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4a8d92da413d1823d3113b28c0c87d2"Nami-san, Robín-chan ¿dónde y cómo estarán?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f8d3c901ac127a8cb99ff555bed8a0"-"Por qué el sentimiento cambio tan repentinamente, a quien se refiere, que sucedió, a quien olvidaste"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f7fa396c2f8183e621ba1368d2080a""Zoro se sentía muy confundido si se había confundido con las otras cartas esta se llevaba el primer premio y es que no decía nombre no tenía un contenido detallado solo eran pensamientos al azar, parecía que Sanji no podía escribir constantemente"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01db3a5935124bf631c13fd27483c4be"Por fin soy libre, ya no hay más dolor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e94b8b67ac7e870999d9b7d37a9ad2f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Es mentira/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac58cbbd8833b3990af2542795bb3992""A que te refieres, porque dices que eres libre y ya no hay dolor y después dices que es mentira no entiendo, no te entiendo Sanji por favor ayúdame a entenderte"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40f4dfc41d0890c63791e61ffa4ce107"Toc toc toc (tocan la puerta)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5aa11ef0b774d30a920ffbcabeb194"-Zoro estas allí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f96b66a7b633d031e7724e432c36cf2"-que quieres Luffy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b48568f708459fc3de22ad887b5b2113"-Todos están preguntando por ti ya que no te hemos visto todo el dia y ya es muy tarde no has salido de tu cuarto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2785e7dd7eab906824f64c4f369347bc"-No te preocupes solo estoy meditando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f753747fbc6dddb5939ca3a9d7d41f"-ah claro, entonces nos vemos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455581ac856a892b1a792a1f58aa320a"Por qué le mentía a sus nakamas ni él lo sabía, siempre había sido una persona reservada y que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus cosas pero no al punto de mentirle a sus nakamas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c145e8d130830cf26c3ed33494472415"-"¿Que me está sucediendo?"-Se preguntaba Zoro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e3ddb64fc093e0159d295ef46b4313"-"Claro solo es que necesito saber que sucede eso es todo es por eso que actuó así no hay nada más"- su subconsciente le dio una respuesta que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eea7954fc4d081f0f363d85fe2eedb2"-"Bueno antes de continuar agobiándome con estas cartas tan confusas mejor voy a comer, creo que ya debe estar la cena espero que esos glotones me hayan dejado comida"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4faa8caced6e9b94235be4ff53f2e543"-Zoro- grito el francotirador de los mugiwaras/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="230409a87483ae7d9c2a7f118118f7df"-Te tenemos una noticia mañana partiremos de la isla, ya sabemos cómo llegar hasta Sanji-kun- decía una muy alegre navegante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9e207572070f976cc90f86095c6368"Zoro estaba sorprendido si los chicos ya habían encontrado la forma de llegar a Sanji él no tenía por qué seguir leyendo más esas estúpidas cartas que tan confundido lo tenían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="554fa471c64fdc9e8b57cedc0389edf5"-Tks ese cocinero de pacotilla que nos hará desviarnos del camino/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e487536e0b6b3656bef581b3bb0434"-Zoro sabes que no es la culpa de Sanji, además Luffy ya le había declarado la guerra a bigmom solo era cuestión de tiempo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d25b030927fbfb0ef8be095911f227e"-Tks es su culpa por ser un idiota y punto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa71e0b2039272fae17df5c3017f766"Realmente todos estaban preocupados por Sanji y es que su situación como la de todos los mugiwaras no era que se diga la mejor, se venían tantas cosas encima y al mismo tiempo, pero primero son los nakamas luego se encargarían del resto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c749ecdf8f8832cedb04600929e4353"Siguieron platicando acerca del rescate de Sanji, hasta que la cena acabo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dad1ca718b021522f330bc15c613c0b0"Zoro salió de la cocina-comedor de primero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd3ab0a41ef87b8357f608f12008b58"-por fin podré dormir bien ya no tengo porque seguir leyéndolas – susurro Zoro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb69406ca08ce160f97dc2d4f4ff50d8"-Te recomiendo que sigas Zoro – Zoro solo pudo quedarse pálido y es que él pensaba que todos seguían en el comedor y por eso había expresado lo que sentía pero no espero que justamente Robín lo escuchara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b3356a9976e3aa9fd4c47111c2626c0"-"Esta mujer es bruja o que siempre aparece donde menos se le espera"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d87ef32be68bd496175b38537864de3"-No me mires así Zoro, solo doy mi opinión de lo que creo que sería lo mejor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10076c407c012c884e2e14a90622f5e3"-y tú de donde sacas que eso sería lo mejor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630f159b17778d0915b0b191e08e63f4"-No se intuición puede ser, sabes dicen que las mujeres la tenemos muy desarrollada puede que sea un buen consejo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e30e75b5ba070824894bb093f9eea45"-jhmm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bd289c5e94b69980efdda8e69f1aafe"-Buenas noches Zoro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f8c0f030231996ae98046e188cea77"Esa mujer aunque la conoce y sabe que es su nakama como los demás nunca dejo de ser tan misteriosa claro actualmente es más amable y hasta abierta pero sigue siendo misteriosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb01edd8c98e716e4635de96ad6e742"Así que se dirigió a su habitación, paso de largo de las cartas y se acostó, estaba más que seguro que ya no necesitaba seguir leyéndolas y Robín no lo convencería de hacer lo contrario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dead1d1efc2a04aac1cc00c4d8ffbea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bueno parece que este es el fin de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, nuestro querido espadachín es tan obstinado y orgulloso que ya no quiere seguir, así que ¿qué más se puede hacer? Les traeré un próximo capítulo en el cual se cuenta que sucedió con Sanji-kun./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a91ba863000d0a9aa849f73ea63c7e0d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"H/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"asta la próxima/span/p 


	7. Sexta Carta

Capítulo 7

¡Maldición! Maldita mujer, maldita curiosidad, malditas cartas, maldito cocinero.

Ahora ni dormir en paz puedo pero esta me las pagaran, no se quedara así.

Así que a paso decidido se dirigió a donde ocultaba la caja-cofre y encontró que ya solo le faltaban dos cartas y la `nota´ que había dejado Sanji así que decidió que de esa noche no pasaba de descubrir la verdad, se acomodó en la cama y comenzó con la lectura.

Por fin hoy podré volver con los chicos hoy nos reuniremos después de estos dos años.

Es una lástima no eh podido ver a ninguno de mis nakamas y en especial a mis queridas damas, pero sé que ya estoy curado de mi padecimiento aunque ahora soy súper débil al acercarme a las damas pero es que son tan hermosas y perfectas aaahhh cuanto daría por estar rodeado por esos brazos tan delicados y suaves como los de mi querida Nami-swuan y Robín-chwuan, SOY TAN FELIZ.

-"Por qué será que no me sorprende esto del cocinero ah sí porque él es un idiota mujeriego si bien puesto tiene el apodo de ero-Cook"

¿Por qué? ¿Qué eh hecho de mal en esta vida? ¿Por qué no pude olvidarte? Duele, tenías que aparecer así ante mí, porque cambiaste por que no pudiste ser el mismo sé que eres igual solo que yo me di cuenta de lo que nunca quise aceptar y ahora te veo diferente pero tú no me ayudas.

Por amor a lo que más quiero que en este caso eres tú, sentí que estuve curado pase dos malditos años sin verte sentí que ya te había superado pero no fue así yo no quiero esto, por favor sal no te quiero en mi corazón, desaparece no me hagas esto pero sabes que es lo más gracioso y es que no eres tú el culpable de nada, esa persona soy yo porque yo fue quien me enumere no tú ,pero quiero olvidarte quiero que esto nunca haya sucedido aunque sé que eso es imposible porque por más que yo te corra aunque tu algún día me alejaras de tu lado sé que es improbable que yo puedo olvidarte, no puedo olvidar esa sonrisa que tienes, no puedo olvidar todos esos momentos que compartimos juntos y mucho menos puedo olvidar el amor que siento por ti, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo te necesito, necesito todo de ti todo lo que me das, es irónico la verdad yo Kuroashi no Sanji el cocinero del amor mendigándolo y apartándolo a la vez, tan bello que siempre pregono que es este sentimiento y es este mismo el que me está matando lentamente hay algo que siempre me he preguntado y es ¿Por qué justamente de ti? Pero sabes nunca tendré esa respuesta porque nunca te lo diré, me es difícil decirte todo lo que siento sin que te alejes de mi lado por esa razón nunca sabré el motivo por el cual te amo ya que tú eres la única persona que me lo podría mostrar.

Te duele acéptalo

-"Esto es inesperado nunca pensé que el cocinero pudiera sufrir tanto por una persona, pero quien será, al principio pensé que se trataba de Nami ya que todos sabemos que es su preferida pero hay algo que todavía no tengo claro y es que escribió el mismo y no la misma, será que te confundiste, hablas de Nami o quien es tu amor imposible"

"El espadachín se sentía mal después de leer esa carta pero se repetía que era porque no le gustaba que ninguno de sus nakamas sufriera aunque este sea el cocinero y así se convenció"

Jijijijiji parece que después de todo el espadachín ignoro su orgullo y siguió leyendo así que seguiremos con esta historia.

Hasta la próxima :D


	8. Ultima Carta

Capítulo 8

-"No quiero seguir leyendo realmente siento que no tengo el derecho a hacerlo pero en cierta forma tú me lo diste al darme la ubicación de estas cartas"

Y movido por un impulso abrió la otra carta, la carta de la verdad.

No sabes cuantas veces soñé que te abrazaba, te decía todo lo que siento por ti y que tu como en un cuento me correspondías aunque eso es lo que es un cuento que mi mente creo para atormentarme con lo que no podrá ser, otras tantas veces soñé que te quedabas a mi lado que eras solo mío, sabes que mi amor por ti me hizo crecer tanto como persona, nunca pensé que pudiera sentir algo así por alguien como tú, eres casi perfecto todo de ti me fascina eres lo que siempre busque pero que nunca supe donde hallarlo pero sabes también me dañas porque sé que lo nuestro es imposible, es algo que nunca podrá ser.

En este momento que nos volvimos a separar me he dado cuenta de la falta horrible que me haces, sabes porque digo que eres casi perfecto pues bien te lo diré es porque simplemente eres tú y ese es tu mayor defecto ser tan engreído, un idiota, y por no darte cuenta de lo que siento, por ser tan comprensivo, fuerte, decidido y no rendirte nunca.

Por eso es que te odio y es porque te amo tanto que duele Roronoa Zoro y espero que nunca te des cuenta de todo esto porque no quiero perderte.

-"Que es esta broma, porque es una broma cierto, Sanji no puede sentir eso por mi"

Rápidamente Zoro saco la última carta, o mejor conocida como la nota.

Después del adiós kuso-marimo se podía ver como con la misma letra de Sanji decía a continuación

Ahora si ya debes de estar enterado de todo no Zoro, ya sabes porque te odio tanto no realmente eso no expresa ni una quinta parte de lo que siento por ti, pero esto no lo hice para que me tengas lastima lo hice por razones egoístas sabes, quiero que tomes una decisión y esa es si me corresponderás o no, si es algo cobarde decírtelo en estas condiciones pero fue la única forma que encontré, si tu respuesta es un no entonces déjame no me busquen no se metan en problemas por mí ya que al escuchar tu respuesta yo ya no podré seguir con ustedes convence a los chicos para que sigan sin mí, diles que fue mi elección que ya no volveré y déjame intentar olvidarte aunque sé que es muy improbable que eso suceda pero es que ya no puedo soportarlo y no quiero vivir con tu indiferencia ahora que sabes todo, porque realmente duele y no sabes cuánto, quiero pedirte un favor sé cómo eres te conozco y sé que te sentirás culpable si no puedes corresponderme, pero esto lo he decidido YO.

Pero si por alguna remota razón yo tengo esperanza de ser correspondido, búscame déjame ser egoísta déjame estar a tu lado, lucha por mí y por ti, pero por favor no me busques por compasión que eso me destrozaría más que ser rechazado y estar casado con alguien a quien no amo.

Estaré esperando tu respuesta Zoro.

-Vámonos chicos

Y uno a uno de los mugiwaras subieron al barco con una cara no muy alentadora…


	9. Rescate parte 1

_Capítulo 9_

-"Hay muchos heridos a mi alrededor, no sé dónde se encuentran todos, no sé cómo se encontraran lo único que sé es que todos en este momento están dando lo mejor de sí para rescatar a Sanji"

Se preguntaran como es que llegamos hasta aquí bueno se los explicare.

En cuanto Zoro termino de leer las cartas, las guardo y con la caja-cofre salió disparado a buscar a sus nakamas y sin explicación alguna hizo que todos se despertaran.

 **Flash-back**

-Chicos levántense no hay tiempo que perder

-Que sucede Zoro por que nos levantas

-Hay que rescatar a Sanji – Nadie noto el detalle que Zoro por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo llamaba al cocinero por su nombre y no por uno de los apodos tan característicos que se daban

-Dijimos que hoy pero más tarde zarparíamos, es muy temprano todavía (si en lo que Zoro leía había amanecido)

-Pero es que no entienden no hay tiempo

Todos se levantaron y alistaron

-Porque tanta prisa Zoro

-Que no hay tiempo ni para explicarles

-Está bien

Nadie dijo nada más, solo obedecieron a su nakama

Todos se dirigieron al Sunny

-Vámonos chicos

Y uno a uno de los mugiwaras subieron al barco con una cara no muy alentadora ya que todos estaban que se morían del sueño y es que a quien se le ocurre levantarlos a las 2 de la mañana para navegar, pero no dudaban de su nakama así que lo siguieron sin chistar.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Y es así como los mugiwaras se encuentran luchando contra los piratas de la yonkou Bigmom.

-"Sé que esto es inesperado pero después de leer todas esas cartas me di cuenta que lo amaba jajaja quien pensaría que yo me podía enamorar y más de ese idiota, pero como me iba a dar cuenta si siempre me ponía escusas por todo, cuando lo trataba mal por coquetear con mujeres eran celos pero eso él nunca lo sabrá, aunque yo siempre desee que su mirada se posara en mí, pero es que yo nunca me he permití tener estos pensamiento y sentimientos, pero al saber cuánto sufrió por mi culpa no pude contenerme más, ya no podía reprimir esto que siento."

-"Aunque esta escena se me hace curiosa ya que me recuerda a la vez que secuestraron a Nami para casarla y el cómo poseído salió corriendo con llamaradas en el cuerpo a rescatarla, en estos momentos yo soy el aunque sin tanto drama y él es Nami la única diferencia es que Nami no estaba consciente y no lo permitiría y es el cocinero si lo haría `Por favor no hagas esto estúpido cocinero, no te cases sin que yo antes responda a tu carta. Por favor no te cases´."

Un poco cerca de donde se encontraba Zoro se podía observar un gran edificio en el cual adentro estaba la Yonkou Bigmom pero si nos fijamos un poco más encontraremos a un chico rubio con un traje blanco en el centro del salón aunque se notaba que se encontraba triste a pesar de que en ese momento y en ese lugar se estaba celebrando su boda.


	10. Rescate parte 2

_**Capítulo 10**_

 **Narra Zoro**

Por fin pude llegar al edificio, al cortar la puerta me encontré con una escena de lo más curiosa y es que no es para nada como yo me lo esperaba al entrar pensé que la ceremonia se estaría efectuando y Sanji me voltearía a ver y sería algo como en esas películas cursis en el cual entraba al salón llegaba a él y salíamos los dos `claro después de derrotar a todos´, pero por alguna razón la pelea ya estaba comenzada el cocinero peleaba en el centro y se encontraba rodeado es más creo que ni sabe que yo estoy aquí.

 **Narro yo**

Todos se preguntaran como fue que esto sucedió, pues bien se los diré.

Todo comenzó después que…

 **Fash-black**

Se podía observar un gran edificio en el cual adentro estaba la Yonkou Bigmom pero si nos fijamos un poco más encontraremos a un chico rubio con un traje blanco en el centro del salón aunque se notaba que se encontraba triste a pesar de que en ese momento y en ese lugar se estaba celebrando su boda.

-"Realmente no creo que los chicos vengan por mí en estos momentos creo que el marimo ya los habrá convencido de dejarme atrás y debe de estar celebrando que yo ya no lo molestare más"

Realmente Sanji se encontraba deprimido y por ese motivo volteo su cara hacia el público, observo que la mayoría eran nakamas de Bigmom aunque no había tantos como el esperaba, también vio que ahí se encontraba la que sería su futura `suegra´, aunque noto algo extraño en su comportamiento y es que parece que estaba hablando con alguien así que centró su atención en ella luego vio que enojada se retiró del salón, sentía que algo no estaba bien siguió su intuición y se concentró para utilizar su Kenbunshoku Haki (Haki de observación) y se dio cuenta que 7 personas estaban peleando contra muchas personas aunque una de esas personas estaba más cerca, podía jurar que iba a la dirección donde se encontraba bigmom y otra se encontraba corriendo en la dirección que en la que él estaba.

Pues claro no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataban es decir son 8 personas en total las que se encontraban peleando, bueno sin contar a las que estaban casi afuera, y el por supuesto que ayudaría si por él es que venían así que sin decir nada saco su cigarrillo y corrió al centro para desarmar a todo aquel que osara ponerse al frente de su camino.

Después de acabar con todos ellos y escuchar la respuesta del marimo decidiría que sucedería, así como lo dijo en la carta si era un no estaba claro que no volvería con los chicos aunque eso le doliera pero es que ya no podía estar cerca de Zoro como antes.

 **Fin flash-back**

 **Narra Zoro**

Ahora yo también me encuentro rodeado y claro no tengo tiempo que perder si quiero rescatar a Sanji.

 **Narro Yo.**

Después de un rato Zoro se encontraba la mar de enojado y es que por más que intentara acercarse a Sanji no podía esos desgraciados no lo dejaban se deshacía de uno y aparecía otro tonto que lo reemplazara.

-"Esto es tan estresante intento llegar al cocinero y el intenta acercarse a mi" - si Sanji ya se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba allí y es que después de mirar que el número de contrincantes disminuía rápidamente se fijó que no era el único luchando y al observar un poco mejor se dio cuenta que al otro lado del salón se encontraba una mata verde al principio pensó que era una planta pero luego vio que se movía y escucho una de las tantas técnicas de Zoro y supo quién era.

 **Narra Zoro**

Los dos peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para acercarnos pero siento que cada vez estamos más lejos, no quiero realmente no quiero que lo aparten de mi lado sé que esto sonara cursi y que no va conmigo pero realmente siento que lo necesito, ¿Qué me has hecho Kuroashi no Sanji?

 **Narra Sanji**

Esto es imposible no me lo puedo creer, pensé que alguno de los chicos venia por mí que Zoro no me quería verme ni en pintura pero no fue así el vino por mí, aunque pudo ser por compasión aunque yo le dije que no lo hiciera o puede que se haya perdido realmente eso no me sorprendería de él, es una alga después de todo.

Pero dejando eso de lado estoy motivado tengo que vencer a todos estos debiluchos e ir a su lado conocer su respuesta y verlo aunque sea por última vez antes de separarnos.

 **Narro yo**

La lucha era intensa se podía observar personas siendo lanzadas por todos lados y es que ni Sanji, ni Zoro podían contenerse realmente estaban desesperados querían acercarse lo deseaban con toda su alma.

Lentamente los enemigos retrocedían o eran derrotados ya no había esperanza para ellos los mugiwaras estaban deshaciéndose de ellos a una velocidad envidiable, y sabían que la Youkou no iría a rescatarlos porque ella misma estaba entretenida con Monkey D. Luffy ese chiquillo al cual no le tomaron la debida importancia y ahora se arrepentían de ello y es que los mugiwaras podían ser una tripulación pequeña pero con una fuerza, coordinación y destreza por mas envidiable, todos podían estar dispersos pero parecía que sabían dónde tenía que estar cada uno, no titubeaban a la hora de atacar y daban lo mejor de sí, si uno no lograba su cometido estaba otro que lo apoyaba en lo que podía eran un grupo unido y eso es porque eran una familia con sus fallos y todo pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

Sanji y Zoro mostraban todas esas cualidades y daban lo mejor de sí para poder derrotar a todos esos enemigos que la mayoría no era muy fuerte pero atacar a tantas personas a la vez también cansa y ellos se estaban cansando aunque no tanto físicamente si no de la situación.

-"Siento que pronto podre estar contigo espérame Sanji"

-"Solo un poco más"

-Sanji

-Zoro

Gritaron ambos, cuando dieron por finalizada la pelea nadie aparte de ellos dos se encontraba en pie.

Narra Sanji

En cuanto estuvimos cerca Zoro me atrajo hacia si en un abrazo, esto es increíble ZORO me esta abrazando estoy con mi cabeza en su pecho y es que esta sensación no me la esperaba el abrazo demuestra tanto cariño pero no me engañare, somos nakamas y por eso nos queremos aunque no como yo quisiera que él me quiera.

Estoy tan bien en este abrazo que tengo miedo de levantar mi rostro y verlo no quiero que todo desaparezca que sea solo una ilusión que me muestra mi cabeza como tantas veces me ha sucedido no podría soportarlo esta vez no.

Pero quiero saber que esto es real, tengo miedo pero no me quiero engañar más quiero saber si él está aquí realmente, que es el quien me da este abrazo.

Así que lentamente levanto mi rostro para ver el suyo ya que él es un poco más alto que yo, pero me sorprendo cuando encuentro su rostro tan cerca al mío, si quisiera podría besarlo aunque claro que quiero pero no puedo, pero eso no me detiene para susurrar su nombre.

Parece que desperté una bomba, volvió en si lo note nervioso y eso me entristeció creí que se alejaría de mi pero eso nunca sucedió, lo que paso a continuación fue algo que no me puedo creer.

 **Narra Zoro**

Cuando por fin lo pude alcanzar lo tome entre mis brazos fue algo que no tenía planeado solo sucedió, él se recostó en mi pecho me quede pensando en lo hermoso del momento por fin lo podía tener entre mis brazos y él no me alejaba, tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que tan cerca estaban nuestros rostros hasta que el hablo.

-Zoro –Susurro eso fue demasiado para mi reaccione al instante me puse nervioso no sabía que hacer a continuación y parece que él lo noto ya que su mirada decayó había una tristeza inigualable en esos ojos que yo tanto amaba, así que hice algo que lo sorprendió aunque para ser sinceros a mi también me sorprendió.

-Sanji… eh de confesar que te amo.

Y con esa última frase lo bese, hay otra confesión que are y diré que pensé que si lo rescataba y lo besaba sus labios serian exquisitos pero que corta que se queda esa palabra para todas las sensaciones que me embargan solo con este beso, pero es que sus labios saben a gloria, creo que ahora creeré en el paraíso y saben, yo lo tengo al alcance de mi mano porque en este momento que estoy a su lado es donde me siento.

 **Bueno este es el fin de esta historia espero que les haya gustado. Como a mí me gusto hacerla.**

 **Agradezco a todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, votar y leer por supuesto esta historia, ustedes me inspiraron a seguir adelante y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo.**


	11. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Sunny, ya ha pasado más de un mes desde lo sucedido con Bigmom, nuestros queridos tripulantes se encontraban haciendo sus actividades diarias, Luffy jugando con Chopper y Usopp, Robín regando sus plantas, Nami con sus mapas, Brook tomando té, Franky inventando nuevas armas para el Sunny, Sanji en la cocina preparando una merienda para sus queridas damas y por último y no menos importante Zoro en el nido del cuervo.

 **Narra Zoro.**

No me puedo creer todavía que Sanji y yo somos pareja es decir el mujeriego más grande del mundo y yo la persona que siempre pensó que estas cosas del amor y los sentimientos era algo estúpido estén juntos jeje esto es cosa de karma aunque no me quejo de ello. Aunque Sanji y yo seamos pareja entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, si somos pareja, nos acariciamos y nos besamos, pero tengo miedo a que se arrepienta de estar a mi lado y un día quiera volver con sus damas pero no pueda porque yo lo haya dejado marcado, sé que suena estúpido pero realmente lo quiero y no quiero que algo malo le pase.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando regresamos con nuestros nakamas después del rescate de Sanji y la derrota de Big mom a manos de Luffy, estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo habíamos quedado con Sanji y más nervioso al pensar que apenas pusiéramos un pie en el barco él se alejaría de mí y se iría detrás de sus damas y olvidaría de todo lo que nos confesamos y no es que no haya ido con ellas a decir verdad me sentí mal pero en cuanto lo noto él les dijo a todos que estábamos saliendo y todos quedamos en shock, yo porque fue justamente EL el que lo dijo, todos no tardaron en felicitarnos realmente lo tomaron muy bien y ninguno nos juzgó o lo tomo de mal modo, Franky lloro aunque él no llora, Brook nos molestó diciendo que entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso y nosotros ya lo habíamos cruzado y luego rio con su característico yohohohoho, y el resto simplemente después de felicitarnos se fueron a lo suyo y luego todos nos encontrábamos haciendo nuestras cosas.

 **Narra Sanji.**

Estoy cabreado con Zoro y es que entre nosotros no pasa nada, aunque me agrada que sigamos con nuestras peleas por cualquier cosa pero ahora sabemos que las decimos con amor, y me encanta cuando alguno cruza la línea y le toca pedir disculpa nuestras reconciliaciones son lo máximo pero no tanto como yo quisiera ¡¿porque no nos reconciliamos como otras parejas?!, no sé qué es lo que se lo impide y me enoja que no note cuando yo me le sugiero he hecho de todo para demostrarle lo que quiero.

A veces me pregunto qué tiene de especial o porque quiero que suceda algo más entre nosotros y luego me acuerdo que he deseado tanto tiempo estar con el que tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacerle lo que pienso me atormenta (si bien puesto tiene el apodo de ero-cook jejeje), cuantas veces tuve que tomar baños de agua fría creo que a este paso me voy a desgastar y es que es tan condenadamente sexy, estoy seguro que cuando levanta esas pesas y su sudor empapa su cuerpo, él lo hace a cerca de la cocina a propósito solo para atormentarme y lo peor de todo es que lo logra.

Pero hoy hare hasta lo imposible para que el marimo caiga y suceda lo que yo quiero jajajaja.

 **Narro Yo.**

-Nos acercamos a una isla-Decía Luffy emocionado

-Chicos todos prepárense para desembarcar

-De acuerdo

Ya todos se encontraban en una bella isla que por lo que podían apreciar era bastante turística, y eso les sentaba muy bien ya que últimamente habían tenido muchas aventuras y no tuvieron un descanso apropiado pero que podían esperar con un capitán como Monkey D. Luffy.

Todos estaban inspeccionando la isla, planeando a que lugares ir, Nami en conjunto con Robín irían de compras, Chopper decidió ir con Usopp a pasear, Brook buscaría una tienda de música, Luffy buscaría aventuras (es decir problemas para sus nakamas jejeje), Zoro caminaría por la isla aunque hubiera preferido pasar con Sanji este último apenas llegaron había salido como alma que lleva el diablo y no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo esto lo desilusiono un poco pero pronto se recuperó y pensó que no siempre tendrían que estar juntos tenían que darse su espacio, Franky en esta ocasión se quedaría en el barco para recargarlo de cola, pero un mugiwara en particular ya sabía qué hacer y en estos momentos en su maquiavélica cabecita estaba maquinando como lograr que su plan saliera a la perfección y este era nada más y nada menos que Kuroashi no Sanji.

Unas horas más tardes.

Ya todos se encontraban de regreso en el Sunny,

-Chico he pensado que podríamos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales que habrán en la ciudad.

-Es una muy buena idea Sanji-kun, será hermoso que todos podamos ir.

-Nami recuerda que alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar el barco.

-Tengo una idea Nami-swuan para solucionar ese pequeño problema – Sonrió Sanji al decir esto – Porque no lo decidimos a la suerte todos saquen un palillo y el que saque el más corto se queda.

-O perfecto Sanji-kun

-Bueno chicos saquen los palillos

Todos los chicos sacaron un palillo y el que obtuvo el más pequeño fue nuestro querido espadachín

-Lo siento tanto Zoro pero parece que tú te quedaras – Lo decía apenada Nami y es que pensó que sus dos nakamas querían estar juntos viendo ese gran espectáculo

-tks no importa de todas maneras no tenía ánimos de ir.

-Bueno no importa, si el marimo no quiere ir no hay problema.

-Estas seguro Sanji-kun que no quieres que vaya

-Si él no quiere no hay problema- Estas palabras desilusionaron un poco al espadachín que pensó que el cocinero por lo menos le diría que él se quedaría a su lado pero esas palabras no salieron de la boca del cocinero.

-Entonces está bien son las 15:00, nos iremos a las 17:00 horas todos estén listo

-Hai

A las 5 en punto todos se encontraban reunidos y listos para ver los fuegos artificiales, claro está todos menos el espadachín este estaba entrenando en el nido del cuervo.

-Adiós Zoro- se despidieron todos.

-Sera súper emocionante ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Lo mejor de todo es que habrá mucha comida

-Esto me acuerda a la vez que ayude a un señor con unos fuegos artificiales enormes que no podía explotar- Contaba feliz Usopp su gran proeza (esto fue verdad)

-En verdad Usopp –Chopper se encontraba emocionado porque su nakama le contaría otra de sus historias.

-Por supuesto Chopper, yo lo ayude con mi gran experiencia en fuegos artificiales- (lo siento es Usopp así que no puede evitar exagerar jejeje)

-guau eres genial Usopp

-jejeje pues claro Chopper-kun el gran Usopp-sama es genial.

-Bueno chicos nos podemos separar desde aquí, recuerden no gastarse todo el dinero y no comprar chatarra que no necesitan o necesitemos.

-Lo que tú digas Nami

En ese momento todos los mugiwaras se separaron o dividieron en grupo en este caso Nami y Robín decidieron ir juntas, Chopper y Usopp, Luffy, Brook, Franky y Sanji decidieron tomar caminos por separado.

Mientras en el Thousand Sunny.

-"Realmente el cejillas se fue y no se despidió de mi como corresponde"- Zoro se encontraba un poco triste por la actitud de Sanji, en su cabeza comenzaba a circular la idea de que Sanji ya se había aburrido de él y ya no lo quería pero para no herirlo no le decía nada.

-"Dime lo que realmente sientes y quieres Sanji, me gustan las cosas claras y lo sabes, no pienses que soy alguien débil que llorara solo porque me deje dolerá, pero sabré que es lo correcto".

Zoro estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se le acercaba por detrás y lo noqueaba.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperar la conciencia noto que se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos y que alguien se encontraba con él en esa habitación.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas marimo

-¿Qué haces aquí Sanji y porque yo estoy aquí?

-No lo sé marimo-Lo dijo en tono inocente

-No te hagas el idiota, que perfectamente lo sabes

-¿De qué hablas Zoro?

-¿Porque me golpeaste?

-¿Yo? ¿En qué momento?

-Sanji me estas sacando de mis casillas contesta de una maldita vez

-Está bien marimo estúpido, si eso es lo que quieres de lo diré, estoy harto que siempre que quiero tener un acercamiento más íntimo contigo te alejes, estoy harto que busques cualquier excusa para no tener nada conmigo, dime que es lo que sucede porque te alejas porque huyes de mí, tanto asco te provoco para que seas así conmigo, tanto te arrepientes de rescatarme.-Sanji en ese momento no pudo controlarse más y saco todo lo que sentía.

Zoro no sabía cómo contestar a eso y es que él no pensó que algo así podría suceder, siempre pensó que lo hacía por el bien de Sanji sin saber que le estaba haciendo sufrir con sus acciones.

-Lo siento Sanji no sabía que pensaras eso, sé que no te merezco y que conmigo solo sufrirás, es por eso que te digo que todavía estas a tiempo de volver con tus damas – En esos momentos es que le parecía que no haber tenido nada con aquel chico que le robo el corazón era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho y es que sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría sufrir él no era una persona que supiera amar.

-Pero que –Sanji estaba sorprendido lo que pensó en esos momentos fue- "que es lo que dice ese marimo de pacotilla, acaso está terminando lo nuestro"

-Sabía que esto sucedería Sanji, tu algún día tendrías que volver con tus damas por eso no quería marcarte, no quería hacerme adicto a ti.

-Entonces eso es lo que sucede marimo idiota

-Como que idio…- pero no pudo continuar porque los labios de Sanji se posaron sobre los suyos callando sus palabras.

-Lo que no sabes marimo es que tú ya me marcaste, en mi vida existe un antes y un después de ti y te juro que eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

Eso fue más que suficiente para convencer a Zoro, ahora ya no tenía escusas para no darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Con todo el autocontrol que poseía que al lado de Sanji no era mucho, decidió a recostar a Sanji en la cama en la cual antes estaba él y no lanzársele encima y hacerlo suyo de un solo.

Comenzó con un beso demostrando todo el amor que sentía, el deseo y la pasión no quedaban atrás, dulcemente acaricio el esbelto cuerpo del cocinero cubierto por su distintivo traje para proceder a desvestirlo comenzando con la corbata, la camisa ya comenzaba a estorbar pero se deshizo de ella lentamente para desesperar un poco a Sanji y para disfrutar ese rostro lleno de placer y desesperación que demostraba el rubio y lo excitaba tanto y es que para que mentir le encantaba saber que el rubio lo deseaba tanto o más que él.

Se dirigió a los pezones rosas de Sanji que proclamaban su atención, con su boca los mordió chupo y degusto de ellos como si de un mangar se tratase, una de sus manos se encontraba en su otro pezón pellizcando y moviéndose de forma lenta y suave alrededor de este y la otra mano quitaba el pantalón del rubio y a la vez estaba recorriendo las piernas de este.

Al sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo atendido tan dulcemente por el espadachín el cocinero no aguantaba su excitación, realmente el espadachín lo estaba matando lentamente, era tan jodidamente bueno en lo que hacía.

Zoro- gimió Sanji al sentir como Zoro descendía hasta llegar a la parte de sus muslos que mordió y recorrió con su lengua.

Que sucede Sanji, es que no te gusta- Dijo al momento que volvía a morder dulcemente las piernas del cocinero.

Oahu- se oyó salir de la garganta del rubio en el mismo momento que arqueaba su espalda por el placer que sentía.

Zoro decidió que era momento de quitar la última prenda que les quedaba tanto al cocinero como a él porque el espadachín no era el único que actuaba aquí, Sanji desde un primer instante comenzó a desvestir al espadachín aunque este fue un poco más desesperado pero es que necesitaba tanto sentirlo tan cerca de él siendo suyo, pero el espadachín no permitía que el siguiera simplemente quería hacerlo sentir de una manera especial ya que sabía que era la primera vez de Sanji con un hombre.

Zoro ascendió un poco para alcanzar el elástico de los bóxer de Sanji, cuando estuvo a su alcance con sus dientes comenzó a bajarlos rosando un momento la despierta anatomía del rubio, lo cual provoco un pequeño gemido de este.

Volvió a subir hasta la boca del cocinero pero sin llegar a tocarla se acercó y beso todo el rostro del rubio hasta posarse en sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la entrepierna del cocinero para comenzar a masajearle.

Sanji no sabía que era lo que el espadachín estaba haciendo con él porque no era normal que se sintiera así por unas cuantas caricias de su parte, nunca antes se había sentido ardiendo como si se estuviera quemando por dentro pero quería más, deseaba más se estaba volviendo loco no aguantaría más a este paso así que decidió que el también participaría, "esto es algo de dos" fue lo que paso por su mente.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba se ubicó encima de Zoro.

Pero que- no pudo continuar porque Sanji comenzó a besar su clavícula y ascendía a su oreja a jugar con sus pendientes (no sé si es la forma correcta para nombrarlo pero así queda XD).

Bajo el bóxer de Zoro y su cara queda entre las piernas del moreno, le dedico un beso a esa parte del moreno.

-Sanji no es necesario

-Shshshs no digas más yo quiero hacerlo

Y lentamente fue introduciendo la parte intima en su boca, lamiendo y dedicando uno que otro pequeño mordisco a todo lo que podía y tenía a su alcance, comenzó a ascender y descender lentamente para ir acelerando poco a poco hasta que el ritmo llego a ser desenfrenado.

Zoro no aguantaba el cocinero era realmente bueno haciendo aquello sentía que de un momento a otro se correría en la boca de Sanji, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba intento advertirle al contrario.

Sanji… me… ven… nnnn…- el espadachín no pudo terminar la oración porque Sanji apretó su cavidad bocal provocando que el espadachín se viniera en su boca y por ende Sanji tragara la esencia del otro.

-mmhmm delicioso-Sanji lo dijo de una forma tan seductora que despertó el libido de nuestro espadachín.

-Ahora me toca a mí- nuevamente Zoro se posiciono sobre Sanji

Zoro también quería saber cuál era el sabor del cocinero así que comenzó un recorrido de besos desde el cuello hasta la zona baja del cocinero posándose entre sus piernas y como hizo el rubio comenzó besando, para después engullirlo de un solo.

-Aaahhh… Zoro…-gimió Sanji

Mientras Sanji se encontraba cegado por el placer que le brindaba el peliverde, Zoro acerco tres dedos en la boca del rubio, este último comenzó a lamerlos uno por uno degustando de ellos.

Cuando Zoro sintió que los dedos estaban suficientemente lubricados, bajo su mano recorriendo el cuerpo del cocinero y la coloco en la entrada del rubio mientras seguía en su labor de complacer a Sanji.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente, lo que provoco un quejido de dolor por parte de Sanji para complacerlo acaricio sus testículos con su otra mano, lo cual logro que el rubio volviera a relajarse, lentamente moviendo su dedo de forma circular la entrada del rubio se iba dilatando, el rubio estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto que comenzó a mover sus caderas pidiendo más al notar esto introdujo otro dedo ahora moviéndolo como si fueran tijeras.

-Zoro… no aguanto más- susurraba el rubio- por favor hazme tuyo.

Zoro realmente tampoco aguantaba pero quería preparar bien al rubio lo cual dejo lo que estaba haciendo, introdujo el último dedo, beso en los labios al rubio para acallar sus gemidos, y cuando sintió que estaba listo se posiciono entre sus piernas.

Se introdujo lentamente para causar el menor daño posible.

-Aaahhh… Zoro…-Grito Sanji lleno de dolor y placer.

Para disfrazar el dolor del rubio, el espadachín comenzó a masturbarle de forma lenta para poco a poco acelerar el movimiento.

El rubio inconscientemente movía sus caderas, como el peliverde noto que el rubio ya no mostraba dolor comenzó a moverse en su interior.

En el cuarto se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos por todos lados, porque dos personas estaban entregándose en cuerpo y alma ya nada los podía separar ahora eran uno solo y así querían quedar para siempre.

Y con un último gemido los dos amantes dijeron lo que sentía, proclamando el fin del acto realizado.

-Zoro… Te amo

-Yo también… te amo Sanji.

Los dos quedaron exhaustos y durmieron abrazados como pasarían el resto de sus vidas, de ahora en adelante

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado jejeje, realmente escribir esto fue difícil para mí, de ahora en adelante creo que admirare un poco más a todas aquellas personas que escriben este tipo de escenas y les quedan tan natural jejeje**


End file.
